hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2038 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2038 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a fairly active season that had 13 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. The season began on May 23 with Tropical Storm Astor, and ended on November 18 with the dissipation of Hurricane Marco. Notable storms include Hurricane Isaias, which reached category 5 intensity and later pounded the caribbean and USA, Hurricane Gonzalo, which struck just east of Louisiana as a major hurricane, and Hurricane Lexie, a wrong-way late season Caribbean major, as well as the strongest November hurricane on record. The activity of 2038 was attributed to a strong Modoki El Nino, which pushes more storms towards land, and produces unfavorable conditions over the Eastern Pacific, which explains the high landfall count in 2038. However, the El Nino dissipated in early October. This Modoki also promoted Caribbean activity while inhibiting the Tropical Atlantic. ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2017 till:28/05/2017 color:TS text:" Astor (TS) " from:05/06/2017 till:06/06/2017 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:29/06/2017 till:06/07/2017 color:C1 text:" Bridget (C1) " from:12/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Cristobal (C3)" from:15/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:TS text:"Dahlia (TS)" from:24/08/2017 till:30/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Edouard (C1)" from:02/09/2017 till:04/09/2017 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:06/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Gonzalo (C3)" from:12/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:TS text:"Heidi (TS)" from:13/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Isaias (C5)" barset:break from:20/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:22/09/2017 till:27/09/2017 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:30/09/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Josephine (C4)" from:17/10/2017 till:21/10/2017 color:TS text:"Keiran (TS)" from:02/11/2017 till:10/11/2017 color:C5 text:"Lexie (C5)" from:12/11/2017 till:18/11/2017 color:C3 text:"Marco (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Astor Main Article: Tropical Storm Astor (2038) Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Bridget Main Article: Hurricane Bridget (2038) Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dahlia Hurricane Edouard Main Article: Hurricane Edouard (2038) Tropical Storm Fay Main Article: Tropical Storm Fay (2038) Hurricane Gonzalo Main Article: Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Storm Heidi Hurricane Isaias Main Article: Hurricane Isaias Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Josephine Main Article: Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Keiran Hurricane Lexie Main Article: Hurricane Lexie Hurricane Marco Main Article: Hurricane Marco (2038) Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2038. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2044 season. This list was the same one used in 2032. The names Dahlia and Lexie were used for Atlantic storms the first time this year. Retirement During the annual WMO convention in the Spring of 2039, the WMO officially retired the names Gonzalo, Isaias, Josephine, and Lexie. They will never be used for another atlantic hurricane. They chose the names Gregory, Irving, Jess, and Lola to take their places in the 2044 season. Name List For 2044 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster